Dolor
by Izumi xdd
Summary: No pude protegerte... Ha pasado un año y hoy vuelves pero ¿Porque nos atacas? ¿Porque te uniste a los traidores? La persona que una vez vida me dio, hoy me quitara... One-Shot , Muerte de personajes -Ooc


**Mi primer one-shot de SNK , espero les guste, de antemano no creo en finales felices .**

-Dialogo -

_Recuerdo_

**Disclaimer: ****Shingeki No Kyojin ****Hajime Isayama**

**PD: Este One-Shot contiene Ooc & Spolier para en el anime.**

**Lo leen bajo su propio riesgo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dolor**

Me sentía nerviosa, tensa y tenía mucho miedo. ¿Miedo? si era eso exactamente lo que sentía, quise ocultarlo pensando que el volvería, pero el no regreso hasta hoy. ¿Porque tuvo que terminar así?

-Mikasa…

-¿Q-ue pasa?- Pregunte alzando la mirada, Armin también templaba.-Ellos están dentro…

El muro Rose también había caído y los titanes nos invadían una vez más como hace 1 años. Titán Colosal & Titán Acorazado volvieron, pero no solos, él estaba con ellos.

Atacándonos y devorándonos…. A nosotros sus amigos, compañeros.

-Eren esta con ellos….

Armin cayó de rodillas tapándose los oídos, mientras sus gritos ahogados tan solo eran débiles balbuceos.

-T-odo esta p-erdid-o

Eren… mi querido Eren, hace un año él fue secuestrado por los traidores de la humanidad, los titanes Colosal y Acorazado se lo llevaron. Ese día algo en mí se apagó. Este mundo cruel y hermoso a la vez, me arrebato lo que una vez me levanto y me dio vida cuando perdí toda esperanza.

Lo busque todos los días que pude, perdí la cuenta de los titanes que asesine, pero no lo volví a ver hasta hoy.

_-¿Todo listo? – Pregunto el sargento Rivaille._

_-Todo listo- Respondió Armin a mi lado, todos estábamos listos para abandonar la muralla Rose e ir una vez más a buscarlo, la última esperanza de la humanidad era el pero fue secuestrado._

_-Ackerman – Su fría voz, llamó mi atención._

_-¿Si, sargento?- Pregunte, aunque sabía exactamente lo que diría._

_-No desesperes, lo encontraremos_

_Quise creerle, pero poco a poco perdía mi esperanza, la que me diste aquella vez…Perdóname Eren pero no puedo más con este dolor. Te perdí, mi única familia, nuevamente sola ¿Me podría levantar nuevamente? Ya no estabas conmigo, contigo podría hacer lo que fuera pero sin ti, poco a poco me he vuelto débil._

_-¡COLOSAL!_

_El sargento disparo su gancho hacia la muralla, el titán colosal estaba por atacar. Lance mi gancho también con mi equipo de maniobras tridimensionales subí rápidamente._

_Mi deseo se cumplió pero no como lo esperaba._

_-Eren…_

_-El también destruye la muralla.-El sargento tampoco lo creía, sin embargo- También es un traidor…_

_-N-o... eso no pue-de ser…_

_-Ackerman ,Arlelt- sus palabras traían preocupación – Preparen la evacuación…_

_-P-ero- Armin , aun no notaba quien estaba con los traidores. No quería acabar con su alma, como la mía fue exterminada._

_-Sin objeciones Armin – Esa voz, era de Hanji Zoe – Nosotros ganaremos tiempo._

_-¿E-so significa?_

_-Es un orden, lárguense –Rivaille alzaba la voz mientras disparaba su gancho contra Colosal quien agrandaba el hoyo de la muralla. _

_-Nos vemos…_

_La despedida tranquila de Hanji logro relajar a Armin , pero a mí no me engañaba. No los volveríamos a ver…_

-Mikasa , Armin .¿Que hacen aquí? –Jean entraba en escena y me sacabas de mis vagos recuerdos, estaba con su tanque de gas en las manos, entraba a recargarse y nos vio derrotados- Tenemos que proteger a las personas, los titanes están demasiado cerca.

-¡¿Q-uien nos protegerá?!- Pregunto Armin, la desesperación se hacía presente en cada palabra.-¡Ellos nos comerán! ¡NO PODEMOS DERROTARLOS!

-¿Qué te pasa Armin?-Respondio Jean cogiéndolo del cuello del uniforme-Tranquilo, podremos vencerlos

-T-odo está perdido.-Fue todo lo que dije levantándome.

-¿Es por él? –Pregunto soltando a Armin, se acercaba lentamente.-¡Siempre es por el!- Alzo la voz- Entiéndelo, sigue con tu vida Mikasa, no te puedes rendir.

Mi silencio fue su respuesta, el me dio la espalda y cambio su gas tanto yo como Armin perdimos las esperanzas, perdimos todo. Este era definitivamente el fin.

-Lo matare... ¡definitivamente le cortare la nuca a ese maldito!

-Morirás…-Fue todo lo que dije antes que dispara su gancho y fuera a ser comida de titán.

-¡Lo matare por qué haberte hecho esto!

Jean, era un buen chico pero no correspondería sus sentimientos, yo solo lo quería a él ,al que jure proteger, al que le rompí la promesa de no dejarlo , al que me salvo.

-Eren… ¿Porque estas con ellos?

_-¡Lucha!- Recordé_

-Perdí a mi familia una vez más…

_-¡Lucha!_

-No, puedo

_-¡Lucha! No te rindas_

-¡Entiende! No puedo

Ya perdí todo, incluso a ti ¿Por qué aun quieres que pelee? ¿Por qué debo pelear si caeré nuevamente? Tengo miedo, quiero deshacerme de este dolor de verte atacar a los tuyos…

-¿Mikasa que vamos hacer?- Armin también lucia demacrado, realmente nos impactó y dolió ver a Eren convertido en uno de ellos completamente, verlo comer personas, compañeros e incluso amigos.

_-¡Luchar!_

-No podemos dejarlos morir…

Aunque no tuvieran las fuerzas necesaria, si dejaba de luchar como volvería a obtener esa paz , la que él me brindo cuando creí todo perdido.

-P-ero

-Armin, tranquilízate – Respondí poniéndome me pie, de cierta manera Jean me había dado algo de fuerzas. Me acerque y recargue mi gas

-Mikasa ¿Pelearas?

-Sí…

Deje a Armin atrás, apenas tuve el gas lleno, debía usarlo con cuidado si volvía a desesperar como aquellas que Eren fue tragado por un titán, esta vez no me salvaría. Ahora yo debía salvarlo, debía describir porque paso esto.

Observe a un grupo de guardianes combatir contra un titán, era de apenas 5 metros pero era rápido.

-Yo te salvare Eren

Dispare mi gancho contra su hombro, el un impulso llegue hacia su cuello, sin dudarlo rebane su nuca, era el primero de muchos. ¿Cómo permití esto? Mis compañeros eran tragados mientras yo solo me hundía en mi dolor.

-Mikasa… que bueno que estés aquí – Connie estaba junto a Sasha, ellos eran los que enfrentaban a este titán.

-¿Dónde está Armin?- Pregunto Sasha

-Se quedó atrás- Respondí preparándome para marcharme – Tengan cuidado con el gas, si se les acaba serán comida de Titán, Armin está en el almacén.

-Ten cuidado Mikasa –Sasha se despedida mientras yo iba tras mi objetivo.

Continúe asesinando los titanes que se me cruzaban, pero no encontraba a los "Excéntricos", los traidores, quienes cambiaron a Eren & Ymir.

-Cierto…- Ellos tal vez buscarían a Annie, cambie el rumbo de mi dirección.

Hace un año descubrimos que Annie era la Titán Hembra y que era una de los traidores de la humanidad, junto a ellos dos. La vencimos y capturamos pero Eren y Ymir fueron secuestrados por Colosal & Acorazado .Hoy a un año de ese hecho ellos volvían pero como parte de ellos. ¿Cómo pudieron convencerlos? No, Eren nunca se dejaría manipular por ellos.

-Sospeche que también vendrías aquí- Voltee mi cabeza observando a Christa yendo dirección hacia la parte subterránea.

-Ch-Historia…

-¿Por qué están con ellos? –Pregunto mientras aterrizábamos, extrañamente no habían titanes en esta parte.-Ymir, no es como ellos.

-Los deben manipular…

Entramos, aunque la posibilidad era mínima, tal vez ellos buscarían a Annie, pero no era seguro pero tuvimos razón.

Annie estaba libre junto a Reiner.

-Algo tarde Mikasa…

Sin decir más nada, Acorazado apareció ante nuestros ojos destruyendo el refugio subterráneo, tome Historia y dispare hacia arriba escapando de los escombros. Titán Acorazado y Titán Hembra comenzaba a marcharse contra la última muralla que quedaba en pie.

Deje a Historia a un lado, y fui contra Acorazado .Debía tener un punto débil en esa armadura…

-¡GRRRAARR!

Ese rugido era él, en ese instante mi gancho con el que me había aferrado a brazo de Titán acorazado se rompía y este me lanzaba….

Caí lentamente viendo a Eren como un titán rugir, aquel rugido no fue como aquella vez que mostraba la fuera de la humanidad. Era de dolor, desesperación, el no deseaba esto.

Me prepare para el impacto que nunca llego, una vez más era rescatada por otro guardián, Jean me intercepto en el aire y salvo.

-Yo voy por los otros- Dijo lanzándose contra Acorazado & Hembra, mientras que yo tenía delante de mí a Eren.

Mi esquivo estaba dañado, no tenía suficiente gas para enfrentarme a él. Eren me tomo y le lanzo, lo observaba fijamente aunque estaba transformado en un titán, no pude evitar aquellas lagrimas que deslizaban por mis mejillas, nos volvíamos a ver después de un año. Cara a cara. "Irónico" – pensé, la persona que una vez vida me vio hoy me la arrebataba.

Solo así podría deshacerme de este sentimiento llamado **"Dolor",** lo siento. Realmente lo siento fui débil, perdí las esperanzas cuando te vi con ellos, quería ser fuerte pero también soy humana. Él me miro y apretando su mano rugió, mi vida se apagaría por mi Eren, mi querido Eren.

-M-i-ka..- limpie mi mirada y observé al titán delante de mi parecía no querer tragarme.-¡MIKASA!

"¿No me dejaría morir asi? "–Me pregunte, no tu no eras así .Tu también estabas luchando contra eso, siempre seguiste luchando. Eso siempre fue lo que más amaba de ti.

-L-u-cha- Tu voz se apagaba, pero una vez más me salvabas.

No moriré sin regresarte a cómo eres realmente.

Corte su mano aprovechando mis brazos libre, dispare el gancho que me quedaba contra su cuello. Él me necesitaba, yo lo acompañaría en este dolor.

El titán comenzado a moverse, me sostuve fuerte de su cuello, me dirigí hacia la nuca y con ambas cuchillas lo corte, hasta que pude ver su rostro, parecía dormir.

-Eren….

Con las fuerzas que me quedaban lo saque, lo observe dormido, como si nada pasara. Lo sabía él no era consciente de eso.

Su cuerpo titán comenzó a desvanecerse, no tenía gas como para escapar, una caída de 15m. Sonreí al verlo tan tranquilo, su cálido rostro tan pacifico sin saber que sucedía.

Poco a poco sentía que el fin se acercaba, la guerra por la supervivencia de la humanidad apenas iniciaba pero mi vida y la de Eren aquí terminaba.

-Por fin pude salvarte….

Antes de la caída acorte nuestras distancia, te abrase y cumplí uno de mis más grandes anhelos, moriría sintiendo lo suaves de tus labios….Mi Eren, mi amado Eren.

-Adiós…..

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No creo mucho en finales felices, pero bueno es mi primer fic de Shingeki No Kyojin ,prometo mejores finales en los próximo**

**Nos leemos luego**

**By Izumi o Rivaille**


End file.
